CHERRYWOOD
by Eralda
Summary: Hey, everyone this is a Sakura x Yamato paring fanfic and it's start's at manga 248. There are a lot of spoolers for those who have not read it yet ok
1. the day we meet

**Ok everyone this story is yamato x Sakura paring**

**This is sets on manga 284 when they meet together for the first time**

**i would like to thank for ****azamiko****giving me the idea of this storys titels **

**oki hope you enjoy this story **

**l****ots of love eralda**

* * *

"And that is about it, you will be replacing Kakashi for that time being" Tsunade said looking at the ANBU in front of her 

"Replacing that Kakashi-senpai, I am very honoured" the ANBU said looking at Tsudesa.

"This is a normal mission not an ANBU-class one so you may remove your mask, you also need a code name which you will be known as "Yamato" for the time being" Tsudesa said as the ANBU removed his mask

"Understood" was all the ANBU said

"Also a new person from the ANBU training institution root will be joining the Kakashi team, however"

"Yes" the ANBU said in his erect position

"Keep an eye on him..." Tsunade said in her secret moon

"….. Meaning…." Asked the ANBU confusedly

"He was recommended by Dranzou. Dranzou used to be the opposition to the tried, one who will set ell for nothing less and will even use force; he crated and ran the "ANBU ROOT" division as a separate entity, I'm sure you're at least heard of their name, "Root" has been disbanded since and Danzow no longer holds any power but nevertheless there's no way of telling what he might have up his sleeve."

"Perhaps you're thinking a bit too much?" Yamato asked Tsunade.

"…maybe, go and meet your team now" Tsunade dismissed Yamato.

"Roger" and with that Yamato left, he went to his so called home to change and get ready to meet his new team.

"Great thing, I have to baby sit 3 people now, but before that I have to go to a meeting at the hospital to talk about Naruto with Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya." Yamato thought to him self with a sigh, and left his house to go to the hospital. Yamato was wearing exact same cloths as every other junious in Kohona. He arrives at the hospital and went strait to the room he was told to meet at.

**_At the hospital_**

He went to the room and knocked.

"Come in" come a voice from behind the door.

Yamato opened the door and entered the room "sir"

"Well, well look who the cat dragged in?" Kakashi said in mocking voice.

"Good evening sir!" Yamato said while standing in a halt possession.

"So you're taking over me, well I have to tell you this much Naruto and Sakura will like, you're on time like always" Kakashi said still lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, but I have to warn you that the person you will have trouble with is….."

"Yeah I know Naruto because he is a hot headed" Yamato replayed as I know in a matter of fact.

"NO! I think I have told you this before that you should not judge anyone by the profile." Kakashi said in an angry voice and sat up looking at Yamato. "Naruto has grown up he is matured now, but Sakura on the hand is something you at too look out for, she is not any more the little girl that they say on the file, she is young, pretty women, who has the same medical knowledge as the Hokage and she is stronger than her."

"Sakura?" Yamato was confused on who that person was. "I was only given Naruto's File and no one else's"

"Oh, well look after her, she is the most important part of the mission, she has been working on something that will frow Orichimarou himself and Itache out of the way, got it?"

"Yes sir"

"And one more thing, her drinking habit is like Tsunade's herself."

"Are you saying I got a bad drinking habit Kakashi" Tsunade said walking in the room.

"Oh men you got busted, you Little Brat" Jiraya said coming from behind Tsunade while pointing at Kakashi.

"No, No not at all Tsunade-sama, I am not" Kakashi tried to get himself out of this little complex problem.

"You better not! Any way I gathered all of you lot here to discuss Naruto"

"So is it true" Yamato said standing next to the bed that Kakashi was sitting with a good few foot steps away.

"In all my judging from the appearance of its chakra, its tail would continue to increases at a rapid rate and in the end…"

"There would be nine of them" Kakashi finished the sentence for Jiraya. "how many tails were you able to witness, Jiraya-same…"

Jiraya sighted

"There have been two times in my life where I almost died, the first time I was left with six ribs and both arms broken as well as a number of ruptured organs…" Jiraya said while taking off his top.

"After trying to take a peek of some women bathing…Tsunade... that was when you had your way with me…" at that Tsunade hafted "and the second time that was when I was training with Naruto after having witnessed his Kyuubi chakra from a fourth tail," Jiraya said comply taking of his top revelling a scar

"With rage acting as a trigger the tail of the demon fox increased in numbers, he was able to remain conscious of his actions with just three tails formed and succumbed to pure destructive impulse but once the fourth tail sprouted he lost all appreciation for his own actions" Jiraya finished explaining.

"But how could that have happened what of the fourth's seal" kakashi asked.

"I am not sure of the specifics, but one thing I can say, it would appear that the fourth's seal is in the process of weakening" Jiraya added " and another problem is, that when Naruto is in his Kyuuni form, he enveloped by a fox-shaped shroud formed of chakra that of first, looked to be protecting him, but in actuality it was doing quite the opposite, that is constantly causing damage to his own body, by the time the fourth tail has formed his body was covered with not only chakra shroud, but also his own blood, he went on a rampage, despite his own serious injuries." Jiraya said again.

"Once the chakra shroud dissipated, Naruto's damage body recovers through use of the kyuubi chakra internal to it…" Kakashi said taking the idea out of jiryas thoughts.

"but if he continues such rapist cycles of injury followed by accelerated healing then without fail Naruto's body will weaken and his lifespan will be shortened" Jiraya explained.

"And that is why we need you Yamato, you who inherited the cell of the first Hokage," Tsunade said turning to Yamato.

"Currently it is only you who possesses the potential to control a Jinchuuriki and as luck would have it, the first's Necklesce is already hanging around Naruto's neck we're counting on you..." Jiraya added

After the meeting in the hospital had finished Yamato left and went where he was going to meet his so cold new team.

He reached the meeting point only to find Sakura and Naruto there standing and waiting for him, but the 3rd person nowhere to be seen.

Sakura and Naruto 

"Well who do you think that we are going to have on are team" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure that Tsunade would not put someone less then Kakashi on the team"

"Yeah I gases your right, I hope he is on time and not let like kaka-sense" Naruto added.

"Well Tsunade said to meet here at 1.30 pm and it is only 1:15 pm, we still have 15 more minutes till they come." Sakura said

"Hey Sakura do you know how that guy over there is" Naruto said looking past Sakura at Yamato.

"hu… what are you talking about" Sakura said will turning to see who Naruto was talking about.

"He is looking at us and is coming to words us" Naruto said again.

"No I don't but I got a feeling that we will find out" Sakura replied.

"Hey" Yamato greeted

"Hey" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time, while Yamato stood in front of them in silent.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other then back at Yamato, but said nothing, after 5 minutes Sakura had enough of the silence and why the guy that come 5 minutes ago who had said hi and stood there in silence looking at Naruto and her, like he was observing their moves.

"Sakura I am going to ichkra raama I will only be a few minute" Naruto said taking off toward the raama shop.

"Ok just hurry up" Sakura stood there all by herself and this other guy who was getting on Sakura's nerves, because he had his full attention on her.

"What is your problem?" Sakura questioned Yamato

"What" Yamato asked confusedly

"What is your problem?" Sakura said again.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato questioned

"Since you come here you have steered at me non stopped" Sakura added

"Oh have I?" Yamato said playing dame

"Look ether fuck off , out of here or you will get a taste of my temper" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Is that so, oh my I have been greeted in many different ways before, but never threatened" Yamato said chuckling while looking at Sakura who got angrier by the second.

"You know in all my life I have heard of hating your team captain, but never to actually threat them before you know them, that is not fair is it now Sakura" Yamato said looking straight at Sakura

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Sakura questioned him; Sakura was so furies right now that if this person carried on with the stupid game she would defiantly hit him head on.

"All in good time" was all he said

"All in good time my ass…"Sakura said as she got ready to punch him, but she was stopped by Naruto's voice calling her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted while running to words Sakura.

"Is he giving you any trouble?" Naruto said acting all (I am the man).

"hey easy there you two…" Yamato was interrupted as someone landed in front of the group.

"Yo!" the person said.

"y…you?" Naruto said pointing to the person that just landed.

"Ok everyone my name is Yamato and so for the time being, I'll be taking over for Kakashi as team leader." Yamato said

"Naruto do you know him?" Sakura said ignoring what Yamato had said.

"Sorry about earlier, I know we'd be team-mates so I wanted to see what you were capable of, besides there's no telling how big a pussy you are that'll need constant back up." The guy said smiling.

"**SAY WHAT**?" Naruto shouted as he got ready to hit the guy but was stopped by Sakura.

"Wait, he's our team-mate now so don't start a fight! But I have to say I have a bad feeling about you" Sakura said while keeping Naruto from hitting the boy.

"Really? I like seemingly nice to ugliest like you" the guy replayed smiling at Sakura again.

"**SAY WHAT**!" Sakura through Naruto to the side and was about to punch the guy in front of her, but was stopped by a strong arm preventing her from hitting him.

"Do you remember what you just said to Naruto" Yamato said while straggling to hold her back.

'_jeezzz this girl has some strength, it's taking me all my strength to keep her from hitting him, apparently Kakashi was right this girl Sakura is the one I need to look out for and not Naruto, it will appear I will have to use the technique on her not Naruto, but how am I suppose to do that with Sakura she had got no demon' Yamato thought to himself the an idea come to his head._

"Sakura please calm down, we have not got time, and any way your very beautiful don't listen to him" Yamato said but Sakura still carried on to straggling so she can escape and hit sai.

"Yeah Sakura you are very beautiful and if you want we can go on a date together ok after this is finished" Naruto added while smiling.

"No thank you Naruto" Sakura said while calming down as Yamato pulled her a bit fathered way from the rest and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok" Yamato asked

"of course who do you think you're talking to?" Sakura said looking at Yamato with hatful eyes because he did not let her hit sai.

_Inner Sakura : what is he thinking, stopping me like that"_

Sakura : tally agree with you no right at all

_Inner Sakura : true but he did say your beautiful _

Skaura please he only said that for me to calm down

_Inner Sakura: don't you think he is a beat cute _

Sakura: no not at all

_Inner sakur : oh is that so_

Sakura: yes and why is it always I am surrounded by stupid people.

"Sakura you ok" Naruto's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts as he come and walked next to her.

"yes thank you" Sakura replayed still angree.

Yamato sighted and start wondering on how he will dell with his new team.

"Well the four of us are going on a mission together but what's this matter here? We don't have much time to get to know each other so introduce your-selves" Yamato said looking at the three but his index finger on his temple like he had a head ach.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said with a scrooge face.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said with a vain popping up at the side of her forehead.

"My name is sai" sai said smiling

"Well so much for the introductions" Yamato said putting both of his hands on his waist. "I'm going to explain now the mission we, team Kakashi will undertake." Everyone stopped there heartiness towards sai and got series.

"The four of us are going to the tenchikyou (bridge of heaven and earth) were we'll meet the Akatsuki's spy that has infiltrated orochimaru's organisation. We must capture him and bring him back, we have to take this chance to obtain information on Orochimaru and Uchita susuke." Yamato said looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"in order to plan orochimaru's assassination and sasuke's retrieval we have to gain valuable information's, so set your harts on doing that" Yamato said in more of a harder tone to the last par.

"We'll meet in an hour at the village gate! You just take your equipments and well leave" with that everyone left and went in the separate ways.

Sakura and Naruto left together, Yamato just puffed from his place and sai jumped from roof top to roof top like a monkey.

* * *

**ok this is it from me for now**

**As you all know this is a new story and the only one so far that has the **

**Paring yamato and sakura please don't flame me about the paring**

**Please review and tell me what you thing ok **

**Lots of love Eralda**


	2. Flash back

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for supporting this fic I know I am the first person but hey thanks to you that reviewed I can carry on lol **

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter lots of love eralda **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sakura and naruto **_

That fucking sai! I just don't like him, why does he have to replace sasuke, team Kakashi was doing fine with only three members!" Naruto said huffing as he walked with sakura.

Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto the she come up with an idea.

"it's true that he's rude, but don't you think that sai looks like sasuke-kun? His face, his voice"

"pff" they absolutely have nothing in common! Sasuke has more much mooore style…..err…no, meant has less" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head.

"you're right sasuke-kun has a little bit more style, the sai" sakura smiling

"not 'a little bit more'! sasuke has definitely less style." Naruto said trying to insult sasuke but also not to insult him and he was getting very confused

"Ok! I am living Naruto, I need to go and pack bye" Sakura said waving to Naruto and started to walk the other way.

"Ok Sakura-chan bye" and with that Naruto Turned to walk the other way.

Sakura was walking down a long street, it was about 1:50 pm and in an hour she would live on a mission to go to the Bridge of Heaven and Earth where we'll meet the Akatsuki spy and bring him back, this was her very first mission in a long time What was it two and half years and she would go on a mission with Naruto but without Kakashi been there, instead with two new members,a lose mouthed bastard Sai and some guy named Yamato who was taking over Kakashi.

Sakura had Just passed the Bar where most ninjas just went and drank their sorrows or just come to relax or look for one night "fun", she knew this very well because it was here that she learned, on how to dill with all the stress at the hospital and team 7 splitting up, but it was all Asuma's, Genma's, Kotetsu's fault, it all started because of him and his friends, after he come in to the hospital with his 5 man team that was injured on a mission, and she was the one that had mend all their wounds and made them better, their was no one in the hospital at the time to help them because everyone was running around like headless cheeking to get their job done and trying to stay away from them.

After she mend him and his team which where the usual people, Genma, Kotetsu, Gai

And mind you except from Gai and Asuma the rest were very flirty and always checked and chatted up the nurses, so Tsunade had enough and send me to dill with them

_**Flash Back **_

" Hokaga-sama! I can't do this any more, I can't put up with them, if my husband finds out I will be in trouble, please don't make me go dill with them any more" said a lady she was beautiful. around 20 or something, then this big crowd of nurses tried to but their argument across.

"Mmmmmmmmm I see, all right then you don't have to go and treat them" Tsunade said with a frown in her face

"Really why thank you Lady –Tsunade" said another nurse

"Oh don't thank me, thank Sakura" she said mentioning to words me

"Me why should they thank me" I asked confusedly

"Because you just volunteered to take over them, how nice of you"

"WHAT ARE YOU FOR REAL…?" Was all I could say when an anger voice stopped me

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Was all Tsunade said looking at me angrily?

"As you wish"

"Grate, go on then you can start right now, you know where they are" she said as she dismissed me, and with that I left Tsunade office, strait after that I went strait to the hospital and strait to the room that they were, only to be greeted with a flirty comment by Genma until he notice that I was not the Pearson that he was waiting for.

"Hey where is my Mai" Genma said with a bit of disappointment on his voice

"But oh well at lest I got you, miss cherry blossom here" said Kotetsu from opposite him.

"Oh come on don't be like that, the youth will bloomer soon in the summer" Gai said from next bed to the door I just entered

"Hey Izumo pace me my box of cigarettes" Asumo said pointing to the box next to Izumo

"Ok here but first can I take one" Izsumo asked

"Ok" Asumo said and then caught the box of cigarettes as it was frown to him.

'_What on earth'_ I thought to myself, now I know why nearly every nurse in the hospital hated to look after these guys, they were kiosk. And then I see Asumo and Izumo light up there cigarettes, don't they know that they are not allowed to smoke in hospital.

"OK THAT IS IT!" I shouted I had enough they were ignoring me and then they all looked at me "what the hell do you lot think this place is, a bar or something?" I asked with an annoying look on my face.

"Em… a hospital" answered Kotetsu

"Exactly and how do you lot act?" I said

"Like people who are sick" Genma Said

"Yes, like sick people, that is true, actually that is very true, but not sick of body injuries or something like that but more sick of brain problem and mental sick and if I was your doctor I would strain you lot up and put you to a mental hospital" I said now more angrier.

"Owo Sakura callm down, we where only having a bit of fun" Asuma said

"Yes women a bit of fun, now lay off before I hit you" said one of Asuma's so called team mate, at that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked between Sakura and Ren

"What did you say" I turned around looking at the guy who said it.

"What are you looking at" he said

"That is enough Ren," Kotetsu said and gave him a cold look

"No, that is ok" I said as I walked up to this person so called Ren "I guess I'll just do the job that I came here to do" now putting my hands on Ren's throat and then I gave him a sweet smile as I started to choke him "you know what? I really hate you" I said choking him more and seen him go red, as everyone looked at me in pure shock.

"Em Sakura I really think that..." Asuma tried to say as looking at Ren

"Asuma I respect you and everything, but don't ever think on getting in my way or disrespecting me" I said as I lifter Ren with one hand and though him to the ceiling without braking a swat then I looked at Ren who landed in front of me "your ok you can live, but make sure I don't see your face again in here for a few weeks, do I make myself clear"

"Yes" Ren said trebling

"Yes what?" I asked in a dip voice

"Yes meme "

"good now get out before I reach the count of 0" I said at his confused face "20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6," and before I could reach 0 he was gone, then I turned at the other people "WOW that was really, really …………mmmmmmmm how to say this…….SLOW and especially for a ninja don't you lot think?" I asked, but no one said anything expect nod

"good" I said and cared on with my job, I took the clip board from the bed that Gai was sitting and looked at it, then I examined him

"Ok Gai you're free to go" as soon as I said free he had run out of the hospital saying something about youth is sweet and act, you know Gai

I examined Genma, kotetsu, Izumo and Asuma, they were all good and healthy

"Ok everyone you all healthy and you can go" I said

They were very happy and immediately started talking on where to go after the hospital.

I was about to live when a voice stopped me

"Hey Sakura why don't you come with us to the bar" it was kotetsu

Em I am not sure I am allowed "I said unsure

"Oh come on look at you, you can through a man in the air with one hand and you can't go for a drink, what's up with that" this time it was Genma that said that

"First I am under age" I started

"Oh I don't think that would be a problem you would be with us so, there is that problem solved" Izumo said

"Oh come on Sakura this is like pay back for your hard work" Genma said

"Em………" I travelled looking at them "ok, but if I get in trouble your names are so out in the open with Tsunade" I sad looking at each one of them

"ok that is sorted them, I come and picked you from your house around 9.00 pm ok" Genma said winking at and then poof out the hospital room with the rest of the guys, then I clocked what on earth was I suppose to ware I never been to place like that.

After servile hours at the hospital Sakura left and arrived at her house around 8:30 pm, she was tiered and she was so out of energy that's she did not even go upstairs to her bedroom to sleep, so she just slept on the sofa.

* * *

**ok what can i say this is going to be one hell of a long flash back but i think it will get better **

**please review and tell me what you lot think **

**any way i want to say a very big thank you to :**

**Ashley**

**Kisshi-chan**

**CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA**

**and if anyone has any questions plese to feel shy and just ask i'll be more then happy to answer them**


	3. flash back 2

**_hey everyone well what can i say exept i am realy sorry that i have not updated but her is the next chapter any way of _**

**_my storry _**

_**i hope you all enjoy it **_

**_

* * *

_Knock knock**

Sakura heard the door but because she was so tiered she just ignored it, but there were other nocks on the door, she decided that whoever was out there was not going to give up, so she went and answered the door only to be greeted with a smiling Genma waiting at the door. Confused at why Genma was at her door.

"Well I knew that women were suppose to make man wait but not this long" Genma stated in a jockeys way

"Hey Genma what are you doing here"sakura asked which caused Genma to frown

"What, don't tell me that you have forgotten"

"Hhhhh what are you talking about"Sakura asked again

"Bar" was all he had to say when everything came flooding on her

"Oh my god I am so sorry Genma, I forgot, I was so busy at the hospital and I just came …." Sakura drifted off, looking for a clock in her house "20 Minutes ago I am so sor…."

"Don't worry, go on close your lights and lest go" Genma said with a smile on his face

"But I have nothing special to wear"

He laughed "do you see me ware something special Sakura?" He asked

"No but I thought"

"You really have not been to one before, have you?"

Sakurashocked my head to say that no, I have not.

"Come on you look beautiful,"

"Ok" and with thatSakura left and but not before I closed the lights and the door

"Em Genma do you really think this is a good idea, what if Tsunade sees me, what if Shizune sees me or worse what if Kakashi sees me I would…" Sakura was stopped mid sentence when Genma interrupted her

"Don't worry Tsunade is busy, Shizune is in the hospital and Kakashi is on a mission"

"Really"

"Yes now chill, don't be so stiff, someone would think your been forced and I am threatening you or something and now that would be a lie, I could not possibly even come near you, with that strength not along threaten you" Genma said With a grin on his face and trying to assure here that it was ok

After wolking about 45 minutes to the bar while chatting about random things, they entered the bar only for a smell of smoke and alcohol to be greeting her, there was lot of people there all minding their own business, except when they swore her enter and everyone's eyes went to her, staring at her, immediately regretting that she come, she tried to turn and live, only do be greeted with Genma's Juning green vest.

"Relax Sakura don't worry about them, they want do anything, now come on the guys are over there" Genma said pointing at his fallow commanders that where sitting at a far table in a dark corner away from everyone else.

Sakura and Genma walked up to the table and were greeted by no other then the same people in the hotel exception of Gai and that guy Ren.

"Hey Sakura glad you could make it" Kotetsu said assakura sat next to him

"What anything to drink" asked Izumo

"Yes please water" Sakura said only to have the people on the table laugh at her.

"Water," Kotetsu said giving Sakura a pity look "Ok Sakura if you say so" and with that he went to the Bar to order the request.

"Really Sakura I would never have thought that you would come tonight… but is not that I don't want you to be here" Asuma said looking at Sakura across the table.

"Yeah your right you would not except to see Ino in one and she is more going out and daring then I am" Sakura said looking straight at Asumo.

"No is not that Sakura I did…"Asuma tried to defend himself but was interrupted by Sakura.

"yeah I know" Sakura said will Kotetsu returned with the water and sat down next to Sakura which she had moved now to make space for kotetsu to sit, she was now sitting between Genma and Kotetsu and she felt a bit uncoftebal.

"Ok everyone drink up" Izumo said felling his and his commanders glasses with sake.

"To a good night" Asumo said while lifting his glass to the air for a toast

"TO A GOOD NIGHT!" Everyone repeated and drank the sake and then started talking, while doing that Sakura looked around the bar and noticed a women that was looking at Izumo.

"Hey Sakura you don't seem very happy" Izumo said

"Oh is not that, i just I have never been to a place like this you know and everything seems so new to me" Sakura replayed severely, which actually was the truth, she was petrified about servile thing and they where:

What the guys actually thought of her

What if someone sore her

If she did drink, what would happen when she wakes up next morning?

And she could go on in to this big list so she just stuck to this three. After a while the 4 ninjas where talking and Sakura had relaxed a bit and had goten used to the atmosphere.

"Ok you're turn to go and get the drinks Asumo" Genma said.

"Ok" and with that he went to the bar and ordered, after a few mints he returned with 3 bottles of sake.

"Lets drink" Genma said will helping Asuma with the bottles and started pouring sake at every person on the table except Sakura.

"You want some Sakura?" Genma asked

"Em…" sakua stopped

_Inner Sakura: "go on just one what harm is it going to do" _

**Sakura: "No! No way" **

_Inner self: "why? They are telling you to drink" _

**Sakura: "I am not going to look at a bad girl"**

_Inner self: "BAD GIRL! Oh please, they are ninjas, they have seen so many things and seen you drink is not going to give them a heart attack, the live the lives to the foulest, meaning having fun, killing and die"_

**Sakura: "em…"**

_Inner Sakura _:"_Em is that all you can say em… your pathetic, take a look at sasuke if he was here and did this do you think anyone would say anything? No they would not and when tsunada drinks do they say a thing? No, so why would they say a thing about you?"_

**Sakura: "I guess you are right and on would not do harm"**

Genma was waiting for Sakura for an answer but she seemed that she was having this Inner war.

"Ok Genma I will have some" when Sakura said that everyone on the table stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Instantly Sakura put a defence wall up, as soon as they notice this they imideatly started to encourage her.

"Yeahyyyyy about time Sakura" Izumo said and with that Sakura took the sake that was in front of her and in one sweep drank it; instally a rash of blood went strait to her head making her dizzy.

"Want a another one, but take it slowly this time" Kotetsu suggested

"Yeah, ok" Sakura said while taking the refilled glass in her hand. After a few hours

"Excuse me Kotetsu, got to go to the ladies room" Sakura said looking at kotetsu

"Yeah sure it's right there" Kotetsu said while making space for Sakura to pass. When Sakura was on her feet she felt dizzier then before and imeadetly wobbled, but was stopped by kotetsu caching her.

"Are you ok" Genma asked

"yeah don't worry, I am good" Sakura said will taking a deep breath in which helped to cleared her head a bit, turning and walking to the ladies room, when Sakura did that some guy that had kept an eye on her ever since she had entered the bar with Genma, the guy got up and followed Sakura, immediately Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo noticed it.

"I'll go " said Izumo and got up from his sit only to be stopped by seen a person going flying from one side of the bar to the other and Sakura standing against the door way of the girls toilet , with her index finger pointing at where the guy had just been through , now everyone's eyes where on her.

"you try and tuch me one more time and I will make sure that you never see a another day light ageing, I swear to that" Sakura said in a voice that could freeze hell over, then turning and went back to the girls resting room, after that everyone just whent back to the things that they where doing.

"Kakashi has really got a lucky girl" Genma said

"Lucky bustard now I wish I had a team of mine own, but that is only if I had that girl on my team" Izumo said.

"Apparently Ino has a long way to go now to catch up with Sakura" Asumo said taking another drink, after a minute or so Sakura come back.

"Hey Sakura what happened" Kotetsu said moving again to let Sakura sit down back on her sit.

"Oh nothing" Sakura replayed with a nerves laugh.

"Sakura "nothing" want define why you sent that guy flying, so start talking" Izumo said will raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"em well after I went in the toilet he come behind me, I was a bit dizzy so I did not put much thought to it, but after he come and pushed me against the wall and start kissing me and ….. And…." Sakura drifted of while looking at the sake.

"It's ok do you want to go home" Genma asked Sakura

"No I just want to drink" Sakura answered

"ok here" Izumo said poring Sakura some sake, after some time everyone was now talking and nearly the bar was empty, everyone had left there where only about 10 people left.

"So embarrassing" Sakura membered just above a breath that no one could hear but that did not pas the guys on the table. "Em guys that is it for me, ok bye" Sakura said while getting ready to get up.

"Ok I walk you home" Izumo said getting ready to get up

"it's ok I can walk by my self I am not that drank, and any way I don't think that lady over there is going to be to pleased" Sakura said, mentioning to word the women from before "she has been steering at you ever sense.."

"ok, I walk you home" Genma said

"no it's ok you already did a lot for me, thank you" Sakura said and got up but wobbled but once again Kotetsu caught her.

"No way is it ok, I will walk you and no arguments" Genma said while taking Sakura away from Kotetsu and supported her, Sakura and Genma left after saying good bye to everyone on the table.

After walking for a bit Sakura wobeld once agen and fell asleep.

"Hey Sakura wake up"Genma said while jolting Sakura a bit

"hhhhhh oh sorry"

"it's ok, well it seems it's a good thing I come with you"Genma staded

"mmmm…" Sakura agreed and closing her eyes once again, Genma noticed this and in a swiffe of a blinking eye they where standing in front of Sakuras house

"hey Sakura where are your keys"

"what ,…hhhhhh… how ….when …"Sakura asked confusedly while taking her keys out

"don't wory about that" Genma said taking Sakura's keyes and opend the toor, entering Sakuras apartment and closing the door behing them,Genma walked up to the sofa with a half sleeping Sakura and laid her there, after he whent to the kichin to get a glass of water only to come back to a wipping Sakura.

"hey Sakura what is wrong"

"nothing… I just had something in my eye"

"look I think we pushed you to much on drinking and …"

"oh no don't say that, this was the funest thing I had done in a log time"

"realy"

"yes realy"

"good then you showl come agein" Genma suggested

"no ! noway, I am not making a fool of my self ever agein" Sakura said with a frown in her face

"fool what makes you say that"

"Oh come on, I spoeld the night, if I had not hit that guy then maybe…"Sakura got interapted

"maby what ? you're a femal that has respect for her self and you also want other people to respect you right?"

"yes"

"then how do you expect to get respected with out a fight for it, so don't worry Sakura after what you did to that guy, you got more respect from the peole then you can imagen.

"What ,how comes?"

"You see people go to a bar usually to have fun if you know what I am triying to say" Genma said giving Sakura a look of gveing her help on gessing the topic, once sakura understand she furesly blashed like mad which cosed genma to let out a laugh.

"but mostly to drink their sowros down, and the guy sakura was one of the people that was there for fun, he was not a respectve one that women whent to him but instead he forsed them, and the females ether said yes or where forsed to say yes but no one of the had ever complinde or threatn him beffor, and no one of the ninjas can fight him because he is not one of us but instead an root ANBU"

"Root ANBU?" sakura asked confusedly

"yeah, they see women as for sex only!

"oh well he can now think again" Sakura said while laying down again.

"ok, I am going now, but do you want to come agien tomoro?"

"yeah why not" and with that Genma left. and sleep over toke are little Sakura.

* * *

**_well everyone here is the enxt chapter i hope you liked this one _**

**_i'll update my other story soon very soon actualy lol_**

**_i want to say i very big thank you to every single person that reviwed the last chapter_**

**_and they are :_**

**kimeeehhh**

**chidoriochibi**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona ...**

**SweetAssassin**

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma**

**Kisshi-chan**

**and i am sorry it took this long but i am having my exams right know so **

**but untlil then see ya people! **


	4. the torturing exam

**Well what can I say it's been so long, that I have not updated, I am so sorry people , I am going to definitely update more sooner from now and on that's a pomes lol**

**I hope this chapter has better spelling and grammar for you'd readers because I have tried so hard to make it easer for you lot to read it. **

**Please do comment on this chapter **

**And a another notice is that i am editing all the previews chapter so they can be more better and easer to read **

**Well enough of me**

**And I hope you enjoy **

**Love Eralda**

* * *

The next day everyone had heard about what Sakura did to that Root ANBU, and now gossip was flying like little flies, people chatting behind her back as she passed them.

When she reached the hospital thinking, she would have a little piece and quiet, but that's was soon forgotten when she was greeted with a Jounin waiting for her out side her office.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away and I am your escort, who is going to take you there," the Jounin said looking at her up and down and given here a dirty look.

"Escort? why would I need someone to escort me?"

"I don't know but I am doing what I have been told to do" the Jounin said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"There is no need for that, I know where Tsunade-sama's office is so I can go there by my self" Sakura replied, the Jounin just turned and pulled Sakura by the arm like she was some kind of dog "let go of me you" Sakura said trying to pull away from the Jounin.

The Jounin stopped and turned to face Sakura "stop trying to make it harder for your self, it will only add more to your guiltiness and be used agenised you" then the Jounin turned back and started to walk again while pulling Sakura again by the arm, but this time she did not say something or resist.

While walking to Tsunade office Sakura was having a inner battle, which was adding more fear to her.

**Sakura: "oh no Tsunade wants to see me, she knows, she must know, there is no other way to explain way she wants to see me right away and to have a Jounin to escort me as well, I am going to be in so much trouble" **

_Inner Sakura: "oh come on you had fun right? So who cares that you did something bad_"

**Sakura: "what do you mean who cares, I do"**

_Inner Sakura: "Ohh come on, why don't you look at Naruto he gets in to trouble and no one tells him off, so why would they tell you"_

"Oh men! Why me, what did I do to deserve this? Dame you Genma, after this is over I'll definitely kill you," Sakura said while coming up to a huge door, she knocked and waited until a answer come and she entered the room.

"Well, well if it isn't missy 'I can the break rules and get drank' " Tsunade said while looking at Sakura "you can go thank you" Tsunade said to the Jounin.

The Jounin node, he turned and left, after the door was closed behind the Jounin Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura apologized

"What on earth where you thinking?" Tsunade asked looking disappointed.

"I am sorry," Sakura said once more while dropping her head down in disappointment and sham.

"I can't believe it Sakura! Why?"

"….."

"this is not like you Sakura, I thought you where smarter then that, do you know what kind of an tight spot position you have put me as your teacher and the Hokage, and lets not talk about Kakashi who was your previews teacher, do you know how hard it is for us know, how do you expect parents to let there children in the academy if they think that we teach students how to go out, drink, get drunk and have fights"

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sense dose not care, he reads those stupid books in public and he is always late an…..." Tsunade interrupted Sakura

"True he dose read those books in public Sakura and your right he is always late, but he has never put anyone in to shame and let me remind you, don't you ever talk like that about someone if you don't know about the past, do you understand me!"

Sakura was gabbed smacked she never knew that Tsunade would ever get this angry, but what had Tsunade said was true she did not know anything about Kakashi and yet she was here judging him.

"Did someone force you?" Tsunade suggested, immediately

As soon as Tsunade said that Asuma's, Genma's, Kotetsu's and Izumo's face come in to mind Sakura's mind.

"Well" Tsunade asked again

"No, no one at all"

"Sakura you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Tsunade asked rising and eyebrow.

"No mama, I would not," Sakura said looking strait in to Tsunade's eyes

"You know what Sakura, you're a very bad liar because, I don't believe you, but if your not willing to talk to me , I guess I have no chose but to let Ibiki interrogate you" Tsunade said as the door swung open and Ibiki walked through the door.

"But Tsu…." Sakura tried to speak to Tsunade but was interrupted

"You are dismissed"

"But …." Sakura tried ageing but only to be stopped by Ibike this time.

"Enough lady, follow me"

Sakura looked at Ibiki and back to Tsunade, seen Tsunade was not willing to listen, she turned back to look at Ibiki "yes sir"

"You will not speak unless you have been asked to, do you understand me?" Ibike said

"Yes…" Sakura was interrupted once again by Ibiki

"Say I understand!" Ibiki said in a very, very cold voice.

"I understand"

"Good now move" Ibiki ordered Sakura as he walked out the door with Sakura following him behind.

After walking for about what seemed hours they arrived at a place that was old, creepy, deserted, just the looks of it, gave Sakura goose bombs up her back.

This place is was where the torturing will take place for our little Sakura?

"Take her" Ibiki said to the two Anbu's that where standing guards at the entrance of Sakura's soon to be nightmare, the two Anbu's nodded and grabbed Sakura by each arm and dragged her in side, after what seemed 10 minutes of dragging they came up to a iron door, with a small square space on top of it with bars, they opened the door and through her in to the cell.

"I wish you good luck, because you'll need it" one of the Anbu's said through his mask before shutting the door and locking it, then both Anbu's puffed away.

Sakura walked to the centre of the cell and looked around, it was cold, dark and had this horrible smell of puke, blood, urine, moist that made her want to cry.

_Inner Sakura: "no you can't cry, it will give them a satisfaction of seen you this weak" _

**Sakura: "shut up, it is all your folt that I am right here, in this situation that I am" Sakura said to her inner self, baring her face in hands, and started to cry.**

"oieee, you" a voice came from somewhere, she turned round and started to look for where the voice had come from but notice no one.

"Hey! you the new person" the voice come again this time it seemed as it was coming from the direction of the door, she walked up to the door and had a looked around from the 4 little bars that it had on the door, but noticed no one.

"Hey! over here at the other end" the voice said, as Sakura looked strait to a another door that was identical to her very own cell door, and noticed a guy from what she could make out off, he was about 18-20 years old, short black hair, his face was dirty but quite handsome.

"H…H…H...He…llo..." Sakura said not been sure if she should actually talk to him or not.

"So they brought a new person to interrogate, what did they caught you for? Spying, killing, been wanted or where you caught on a mission?" the person asked.

Sakura did not reply, she thought that she better stay away from this person he was an enemy. On Sakura's silence the person, raise his voice.

"listen you, don't try act all that tough and giving me the silent mood, because when I get out of here I'll kill you, if Ibiki's torture doesn't, you first, see fresh girl, I sore your face very clearly, I'll be let out soon, they don't have anything on me, but for your own good interest I sagest you talk to me and be friends with me" the guy was interrupted.

"What's going Kai is someone giving you trouble?" another voice came from the cell next to Sakura's

"No, no trouble what do you say missy" kai said looking at Sakura

"Yeah no trouble" she said swelling a lump on her throat

"So why are you here rookie" another voice come from the cell next to this guy kai, she looked at the cell and there was this other guy with black hair and a ying yang bandana on his for head and he was also handsome too .

"Getting caught on a mission," Sakura said quickly

"Well, well, Ray it seems the rookie likes you, if she answered your question" Kai said and then everyone burst in to laughing, except Sakura who thought it was not funny at all. "So what's your name missy?" kai asked

"Mao" Sakura replied quickly with a fake name

"Well Mao, how old are you?" Ray asked

"15 years old" Sakura replayed again not sure, where this was going

"15 and your getting interrogated by Ibiki, do I feel sorry for you the last person to get interrogated by that sadder at that age was kai." the guy next cell to her said

"don't worry be tough little one and show everyone what you really are about" kai laughed "and you're a very bad layer Mao, so try harder next time" the kai looked at Sakura with pain in his eyes "don't be afraid, not everyone who is in here, is suppose to be here" kai finished before a large amount of smoke appeared in the hall way and there stood Ibiki and some other Anbu's

"Talking is not allowed!" the Ibiki said looking to Sakura, then looking at kai and Ray and the other Guy "you three are free to go"

"well it's about time, I'll say" the guy next cell to here said as 3 Anbu's opened each cell to let the 3 people out

"oh don't you think you'll get away with this, your lucky, the stone want's you a live and where very genres to have a trade but next time I'll have my way with you for sure kai" Ibiki said to kai as he stepped out side the cell and gave a Huff

"What makes you so sure that there will be a next time Ibiki-san" kai said emphasizing Ibiki's name while looking strait at him and standing his ground.

"Will see about that" Ibiki spit back, on to have a kai laughing at him before turning to Sakura

"I feel sorry for you, now you'll be punished for as 3 as well, Ibiki will take it out on you for not been able to have his way with us" kai said looking at Ibiki up and down then back at Sakura "you have very beautiful green eyes, that show someone how wants an adventure and show people what they really are, don't let him take that away from you ok, missy or you'll end up like me" kai said looking her strait in to her emerald eyed and gave here a sad smile before he was pushed way, from Sakura with his friends.

After that little thing that happened when she arrived, she was taken strait to be intergraded day and night non stop, and it was like kai said she was been punished and having Ibiki take his anger out on her, this lasted for 4 weeks strait, Ibiki had questioned her and torched her, but she did not say a thing, she had not been given food or anything to eat and they only gave her hot water to drink, the Anbu's had beaten her soft as clay, Ibiki had also beaten her, after 4 weeks Ibiki decided that there was no point on going on with the torturing because he was sure she was not going to say a thing.

After 4 weeks she was announced she was allowed to go, two Anbu's dragged her like when she first arrived and took her to the exit.

"You're an extremely strong and lucky girl Sakura, I wish you all the best," one of the Anbu's has said, only to have Sakura shot a dry dead Lough at him

"if "this" is what you call lucky" Sakura said mentioning for here self "and having your team split up, one goes with a maniac and the other goes with a pervert and the other goes to read his favourite book and I get the hell bitten up, the I guess you are right I am lucky, I am extremely lucky then" Sakura said looking at the ANBU in eyes with sad very sad eyes, but she only shacked her head and turned to walk home, and lift the two Anbu's with a worried look on their faces.

Every now and then Sakura would trip and fall because of what she was put through and on her way home, her luck kicked in gear when it started to rain heavily.

"Great just grate" Sakura said laughing bitterly before taking a deep breath and continuing to walk to her so called home.

The rain kept on hitting Sakura's bruises, and cuts that where maid during those horrible 4 weeks, which made them hurt like hell, she was bruised everywhere, her lip was cut and swollen, her face was bruised, her hand, arms and feet here bleeding and filled with cuts and bruises and her stomach was browsed, she was hungry and her cloths where torn to shreds and her skin was pail, she looked like she had died and came back to life.

On her way to her so-called destination an ANBU appeared in front of Sakura

_oh grate now what_ Sakura thought

"Tsunade-sama asked for me to collect you, she want's to see you right away Sakura-san," the ANBU informed Sakura only to have her laugh at him, she took a deep breath before asking him

"What now, what have I done now?" Sakura asked smiling a sad smile at the ANBU only to have him crease his eyebrows through his Anbu mask, and shack his head.

"Let's just go to Tsunade," Sakura said smiling her sad and board smile while nodding her head.

She and the Anbu start walking and ever now and then, Sakura would trip or falling.

"Here" said the Anbu caching her before she was about to fall and helping her to her feet, only to be stopped by a hand rise up as Sakura laughed

"So now you want to help me, don't you know who I am," Sakura asked the Anbu who only creased his eyebrow's underneath his mask

"no" Sakura said while shaking her head "I am the girl who drank alcohol and had a fight with a root Anbu, I am the student of the 5th Hokage and the grates medic nins in history and was the student of the grate copy nin Hatake Kakashi, that's who I am, I am Haruna Sakura" Sakura said lifting her head up high like she was really proud of it, as the feeling of the rain hitting her face, she closing her eyes before sighing and putting a smile on her face "why don't we just get going mmmmmmmmmm?" she asked the Anbu who only nodded in agreement but was still worried about the girl he was taking to the Hokage.

They start to walking a gain and every now and then the Anbu would look at Sakura and wander what was wrong with her and feel sorry for her in that kind of stat she was, every jounin and Anbu's had heard about what happened and that she was send to get tortured and interrogated by the one and only Ibiki, everyone felt sorry for her. After about some time they arrived at Tsunade office.

The Anbu knocked at the big wooden door and waited until he heard a "come in", from the other side and opened the door.

Once he stepped through the door he was greeted with all the top and well known jounins, who where lined up in two rows, one row on the left by the wall and the other on the right by the other wall.

On there left there was: Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chōza, Mito Gai, Nara Shikaku, Shizune , Yūhi Kurenai, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Tatami Iwashi.

And on the right there where: Mitarashi Anko, Kamizuki Izumo, Namiashi Raidō, Shiranui Genma, Yamashiro Aoba, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Hagane Kotetsu and Tobitake Tonbo.

WhenSakura appeared from behind the Anbu, she had a look around the room and nodded to her self-smiling the same smile she had smiled with the Anbu's when they tolled her she was lucky and the one who came to collect her, and then she looked at Tsunade.

Everyone in the room looked at Sakura worriedly seen what that Ibiki had done to her and the bad state he had left her, even Tsunade was speechless.

"Sakura can you sit down for me please and you close the door" Tsunade said mentioning for Sakura to sit on the chair in front of here desk. Sakura did as she was tolled, with no arguments; she did not have the energy to argue.

"Would you like anything to eat or..." Tsunade was interrupted

"Get to the point Hokage-sama please" Sakura asked

"yes absolutely" Tsunade-sams said clearing her throat "I just want o say that this hole thing was an examination for you to become a jounin so be happy" Tsunade finished with a worried look waiting for Sakura's out burst which never came.

Sakura only closed her eyes, she toke a deep breath and forced her self to stand and walk away from Tsunade and to words the door.

"Sakura where are you going, you need medical care" Tsunade shouted as Sakura walked past the Anbu and opened the door and when strait toward home , she could still here Tsunade voice at the back saying for her to come back, but right now sakura did not really care at all, she only wanted to go home and sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa!I needed to giveSakura some attention. And this is soooo late. It's probably a lame chapter on its own and if my grammar sucked it up big time! sorry**

**And as a side note: Ganma and the others will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**

**and if there is someone you want's to appear or have something to say, do or happen,please don't shy andtellme, iam open to all ****Suggestions**()

**Please review if you have the time,  
_Eralda_**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey every one i am so sorry, for the late chapter **

**well here it is, thenk you all teh reviews, hope the spelling and grama is better, **

**love eralda**

* * *

After the little chat at Tsunade's office, Sakura went strait home, and in her bed in long deep sleep where surpassingly ended up been for two weeks. Among In those two weeks rumours had start to spreading, like how she was dead and act?

Even Tsunade was worried too, in Addison to that concerning of her apprentice she decided to send Jonin to check on Sakura, but they all came back with the same answer that "no one had answered the door".

it was 14 day now and Tsunade had was getting very worried about Sakura, thinking that she maybe have gone to fare with the test, in her last attempted she decided to send Kotetsu and Genma, even ordered them that if no one answered the door, they had permission to kick it down.

Genma & Kotetsu 

"Hey do you think she is ok?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah of course she is one tough kounuchi."

"Yeah ok she is tough and all, but did Tsunade really have to go that far to get Ibiki in to all of this and let along have her punished like that"

"Mmmm I know what you mean, even the ANBU that was ordered to collect her, was worried about her."

"What should we say to Kakashi when he finds out, that we got Sakura in this masse."

"Who knows since that Uchiha kid went to Oruchimaru and the fox kid with the saint he has been very protective over Sakura , and I don't want to thing about what he will do, we where lucky enough to hid this away from him so far."

"Lucky, more like super lucky, you know he has been asking around where Sakura is, he was so close in finding out that Tsunade was forced to send him in to a D rank mission"

"D rank mission how obvious can that women be, seriously?" Genma laughed.

"Here we go" Kotetsu said as they come up to Sakura's house.

They knocked and knocked servile times but there was no answered, they looked at each other and decided to look around Sakura's house before breaking the door, they looked around, when Kotetsu spotted an open window, they both decided to enter Sakura's house from that window instead of braking the door.

Entered the house by the window only to find that it was Sakura's room and there she was laying in her bed in dirty, blooded, ripped cloths, bruised face. They looked at each other giving a worried look and turning back to Sakura, Kotetsu walked up to the side of the bed.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up" Kotetsu tried to wake her up

"……." No answers.

"Check her pulse" Genma said while walking next to Kotetsu. Kotetsu put his index and middle fingers to Sakura's neck and checked for a pulse.

"Yeah she has pulse" Kotetsu confirmed

"Good" Genma said, looking at Sakura

"I feel sorry for her, the elders and Tsunade had to go and choose Ibiki, to be her examiner" Kotetsu said now examining the room

"She is innocent, but very strong, she did not say a word"

"True, that is very true, only if Kakashi paid more attention to her, and trained her" Kotetsu said

"Yeah, maybe, when she gets up, I guess I can train her" Genma suggested.

"Yeah me too" Kotetsu agreed while picking something up and examining it.

"I hope she is not angry" Genma hoped

"Yeah I hope too, because who will be the one to take her on, she probably will send all of us flying back from where we come from" Kotetsu said putting back the thing that he had picked up to examine but he did not put it back probably which causes it to fall and brake, at that noise Sakura wake up.

"Hey, what's going on" Sakura said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but was still sleepy.

"Hey Sakura" Genma said while getting up from the chair.

"mmmm…" Sakura mooned stile half sleeping.

"Are you ok?" Kotetsu asked while placing a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to folly wake now

"What are you two doing here?" was all Sakura asked

"We come to see you and if your ok" Kotetsu replied

"Oh Please, you had fun while making fool out of me" Sakura said giving them both cold look, then all of a sadden she jumped out of her bed and run strait for the toilet.

"Hey Sakura you ok" Genma asked only to hear, Sakura vomiting.

"I'll go get her some water" Kotetsu said and went to get Sakura some water

Genma nodded then turned and walked to wards the toilet, pushing the door open, he swore Sakura been bend over the toilet and vomiting, walking up to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Here," he said and placed a hand on Sakura's forehead to support her head and push a side few hair strains.

Sakura tried to push Genma's had away, but was stopped, she tried one more time but this time she was shouted at.

"Stop it Sakura, you're sick and you can't do this on your own!"

Sakura was about to say something and protest but was only stopped by another wave of vomiting.

"Here" Kotetsu said appearing next to Genma with a glass of water.

"Thanks, here Sakura drink this" Genma took the glass and hand it over to Sakura, she drank a few times out of the glass, but she immediately vomited again.

Kotetsu sighted "Genma can I speak to you for a minute" as he turned around and walked out of the toilet, Genma nodded

"Sakura I am coming right back, ok" and with that he stood up and walked out side the bathroom.

"Look she is really sick, so I think one of as should stay with her" Kotetsu said

"Yeah you're right"

"Ok how about you stay with her, and I go and report back to Tsunade, and anyway I can't stay here I have to go to Head Quarters"

"Ok, cool" Genma agreed, with a frown of Sakura vomiting noise, Genma looked over his shoulder to see Sakura vomiting.

"Look I am going see ya" and with that Kotetsu puffed away, Genma nodded and turned to walk to a very, very sick Sakura.

"Hey, here, here" Genma said kneeling down wile rubbing Sakura's back.

Sakura stoped vomiting, and looked at Genma while, pushing her self to seet on the floor.

"Come on" Genma reached out to her to help but was stopped.

"No, I can do it my self?"

"STOPE IT!!!!!" Sakura flinched, "you need help, I told you stopped been stupid now come on" Genma said while reaching to her once again, Sakura took his hand this time and pulled her self up. Genma supported Sakura to walk up to her bedroom, and sat her on the bed.

"You need to get out of those clothes and have a bath Sakura"

"I don't have the strangest, I'll do it tomorrow"

"No you need to do it now; ok I'll go and set your bath up, so you just lay down"

"But…"

"No but, Sakura, now you just stay her, oh and thank you I know my butt is grate" Genma helped Sakura lay down on her bed and when to fix her bath.

After having finished with Sakura's baths, he come back to Sakura's room, only to find Sakura semi sleeping.

"Sakura, Sakura look at me" Genma said as he sat on Sakura's bed while trying to wake her up.

"What, what do you want"

"you have to have a bath, now come on" Genma said picking Sakura up in a bride like style, taking her to the bath room, he sat her on the edge of the bath tab only to have her fall forwarded toward him.

**

* * *

ok i know short but i'll update in 2-3 days please tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok OK everyone I am so sorry for not updating, , being in uni part time, working full time and tying to get my enjoying family to just leave me alone it has taken my hole energy.

I really would like to apologies to everyone for not updating * I bowl for forgiveness* please have mercy. Lol

Also please Excuse all the grammar errors , i know it's bad. But please do tell me what you think.

Taraha222 thx for the wake up shout lol, i have spend all day today at work, writing this chapter when I should be doing my work.

Prelog of chapter 5

After having finished with Sakura's baths, he comes back to Sakura's room, only to find Sakura semi sleeping.

"Sakura, Sakura look at me," Genma said as he sat on Sakura's bed while trying to wake her up.

"What, what do you want"

"you have to have a bath, now come on" Genma said picking Sakura up in a bride like style, taking her to the bath room, he sat her on the edge of the bath tab only to have her fall forwarded toward him.

Chapter 6

_'Oh Boy_', _'she is gone'_ though Genma to himself while holding her in place so she did not fall.

"oi Sakura, come on get a grip this is not the time for you to go to sleep" he reached down to were the bath tub was filed with the hot water and splashed some on Sakura's face, which helped her to wake up.

"why , why want you all just live me alone" Sakura asked tears forming in her eyes, Genma sympathised with her, placing both of his hand on her shoulder and crouched down to his feet.

"look at me Sakura" he said in a Calm composed voice, Sakura looked at him strait in the eyes "we can't live you alone, I now how hard it is for you believe me I do, I went through the same thing"

Sakura looked at him with a questionable look.

"Yep I had to do the same and so Did Asuma and everyone who was becoming a juning or joining ANBU at the time of the war, but believe me Sakura it could have been worser, Kakashi had it worser"

"Why what did he go through?" although she was tiered physically and emotionally she wanted to know how can people cope with this.

"Sorry I can't tell you, that is something that you have to ask him"

"Will you tell me about what you went through?"

"Yeah I will but first you need to have a bath, ok?" Genma said as he got to his feet while still holding Sakura's shoulders.

"Ok" Sakura got her feet as well.

"I'll go and fix you something to eat, while you have a bath, I will close the door but I will not lock it ok"

Sakura merely nodded in agreement, and with that Genma turned and left the bathroom closing the door behind him, Sakura stood there for a few more seconds and then started to get undress, it hurt so match all the places that they had hurt her, tortured her, but that was not the problem she could handle the physical damage, it was the mental damage she did could not handle, she shivered as she remembered what she had gone through. She took a deep breath and tried to shift the thought away, she got undressed and got in to the bathtub letting the hot water relax he aching muscles and started sobbing.

While Sakura was bathing, Genma was looking around her kitching trying to find something to cook for her.

"I swear if I did not know any better I'd say that she does not eat, there is nothing is this flat" in the end Genma gave up in trying to find something for Sakura, so instead he created a clone and send it to get some take way, the clone got back with food and started to ley out the food when kotesu, Raidō, and Kakashi puffed behind him.

"Hey, how are thing going on here?" asked Raidō.

"So far ok, she is at the moment having a bath and I am fixing her something to eat"

"Fixing her something to eat, you? Now she really needs to start doing her preys" kakashi said Jokingly

"Doing her prayers and for what exactly?" asked Genma suspiciously , he knew where kakashi was getting at.

"That she does not have to go to the hospital after eating your food"

"Why you bastered do you thing you can do any better?"

"Who knows, what did you buy?"

"Just something, why are you here"

"Non of you business"

"You really piss me off Kakashi" Genma joked, they all just laughed.

Kakashi started to move towards the toilet "ohi where are you going?" Genma questioned

" to see her" Kakashi simply replied walking in to her bathroom closing the door behind him not giving a chance to either of the other three any time to protest or say anything.

Kakashi looked at Sakura she was staring in to space of in her own little dark world he remembered how it was for him, walking up to the bath tab and crouched down by Sakura he placed a hand on her shoulders to snap her out of it, Sakura jolted and looked at him registering who it was.

"yo" Kakashi said raising a hand , while giving her the same usual hello, Sakura blinked a few times and then notices that her top half was showing and sank deeper in to the babbled water as she was about to should, but Kakashi got to her before.

"There is no need for you to shout, I have seen plenty of woman in my life, so just relax I am her to see how you are doing and talk to you"

Sakura embarrassed did as she was told.

"How are you?"

"Yeah I am fine, life is great"

"Sakura" Kakashi warned her like the same twelve year old child "don't give me that, listen to me you have been a smart girl so I did not give you the time you needed to train with you properly but I will give you a lesson now and it is a harsh one so listen good, we have been on loads of mission together and you should know how harsh this word is, death is around us all the time, family, friends ,loved once they die, it could be because of the war, fights, murdered , who knows, but one thing is for sure that they will die some time and no matter how match it pains us we can't bring them back" kakashi paused for a moment looking at sakura and Continued.

"the reason for this exam was because the information that we are holding when we are on mission or in the village, that very information can either destroy or save this village, where people live, children grow up, what you went through was not pleasant but it was not the worst either, you're a grown women now Sakura not a child any more, children cry, adults endure" he took another pause, giving her some time to digest what he had just said.

"Answer this question Sakura why did you continue to be a ninja?"

"I still want to be a ninja, it's just it was so horrible"

"Horrible? Listen we are ninja, killing tools, we carry out missions, if our mission is to kill then we kill, if it's to destroy then we destroy, but while we do that either for money or for our village, that does not mean that someone out there is not getting hurt like we do, who every it is that we kill or destroy they have come from somewhere and belonged somewhere, just like us, do you understand me?"

Sakuar nodded and just looked at him like an alien, this was not her teacher he was nice (in his way), latte all the time and made one hell of lousy excuses, yeah she know he was great ninja but this man standing before her was someone else, she knew what he was saying was true but was that really coming from him, and then she remembered what Genma had said earlier _'but believe me Sakura it could have been worse, Kakashi had it worse'_ what had Genma mean.

"Kaka-sensei, what did you go through?"

"Finish your bath and come out to eat, you need to go to Tsunade, she is worried and don't give her any of this shit attitude, you know she see you as the daughter she never had, so keep it cool"

"I understand, I am sorry I just don't know what is going on at the moment"

"I know Sakura, believe me I know, we will talk again, for now finish up and get dressed, I'll go and bring you some cloths" and with that Kakashi left, he felt bad he did not take any pride for the way he spoke to her but he had to tell her. Kakashi returned with some of Sakura's cloths for to ware and left it at the side next to the bath tab.

"here" and with that Kakashi exit the bathroom, once in the kitchen he looked at at the three other man "I am leaving now, got to the Hoka-sama, she has requested me for an ANBU mission so look after her but don't spoil her"

"Don't spoil her that is a bit harsh coming from you, as you always had a soft spot for her"

"End it Genma, I am not in the mood"

"End what?" Sakura asked walking towards the three.

" nothing I have to go" and with that he disappeared, not giving her chance to ask any questions or say anything not even a goodbye, she felt her eyes starting to get hot, tear threatening to fall, it wounded her the way Kakashi was acting towards her, and then she remembered his words '_children cry, adults endure'_, but still why was everyone living first Sasuke then Naruto and know Kakashi, why did this happen to her.

she turned to the other three in silence looking at them not sure what to say or due .

"come on eat, ignore him" Genma said

"yeah will get him back for you Sakura, will still his book and rip it in front of him" Raidō, Sakura just smiled, she know they were trying to make her feel better and she was very great full, although she did not know them very well, but they knew her and mostly because of Kakashi or Tsunade.

"thank you" and with that she started eating the food that Genma maid, she was not practically hungry but she eat it in silence,, she felt again like the twelve years old child, once she finished her food the four left Sakura's house and headed to the Hokages office.

Ok So here you all, i hope you enjoy it. I know there is not match action on this but a good story takes good fundamentals, so I thing it will be another 2 -3 chapter. *Sorry*

Also if you want to see me write about something e.g pair people up then give me shout,

I am again So sorry for the delay of this chapter.

And thank you to everyone that has reviews this story.

Love you all. (^_^)


End file.
